Atmosphere
by gingersandbooks
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the Streets and Andie has stopped her lessons with Blake, him deeming her good enough. But for some reason, neither can get the other out of their minds. Lots of awkward situations ensue. Contains lots of Blandie I might write another chapter if I can think of some more funny situations :)


**A/N: I love these two together for some reason. Maybe because I love Blake Collins as a character ;) Anyway, they certainly do not get enough love. Have fun reading!**

 **Blake Collins/Andie West**

 **Blake  
** It had been three weeks since the streets and I was once again surprised by my newfound group of talented young street dancers that never ceased to amaze and infuriate me. Especially her. Andie West. The one who started it all at her audition. It seems she has a knack for equally causing me trouble and surprising me with her talent and dedication. I had decided that she had grasped the basics of classical dancing three days ago and I found myself on one of those afternoons in the empty dance studio where we practiced after school oddly not knowing what to do with myself. I looked at the mirrors surrounding me and saw my frowned miserable face, aged past what a man my age should be.

It has to be the stress of being a director, right? I reasoned with myself. I had a lot of responsibility on my shoulders and that was guaranteed to make anyone feel a little under the weather. It had absolutely nothing to do with a lack of a certain brunette in my life. Even then I knew I was lying to myself. But my brain fought on and ignored my heart and I stormed out of the studio and headed home, thoroughly confused and a just a little bit angry.

 **Andie**  
I'd been on the phone with Missy for about an hour now.  
"Alrighty chica, out with it." I hear Missy say.  
"Out with what?" I reply.  
"Girl I can smell it. You got boy problems."  
"Haha," I say sarcastically, "Funny joke Missy. I'm not really concerned about guys at the moment after that kiss with Chase and me not dancing as well as I should be especially after the lessons with Blake and I-"  
"Whoa there! I didn't know half of this. I got three questions for you, miss. Firstly, kiss with Chase? You didn't tell me nothin'! Secondly, 'Blake'?! He doesn't even let his own brother call him that let alone you! And thirdly, you say you ain't concerned 'bout guys at the moment but that's all you're talking about right now!"  
"Missy, chill. I'll tell you everything but first I gotta have a good hard think about everything and then I'll get back to you. K?"  
"Alright babe, see ya. You better call me back and tell me about this tasty guy you been thinking about so much. Adios!"  
The phone beeps three times to show that she had hung up. I toss the phone onto the dresser with a sigh. Walking around to the edge of my bed, I flop down on my back, close my eyes and sort my brain out.

Three weeks ago, I finished my lessons with Dictator Collins. My crew cheered as I told them and I tried to be happy, I really tried. But I couldn't shake that little rain cloud in my head drowning all of my brain in thoughts of him. After Chase kissed me at the party and I felt wrong, I knew something was up. I thought it was just a little 'crush on teacher' thing that all teenage girls with sexy dance teachers get but since then I have thinking about him nearly constantly. I miss our lessons, with him correcting my technique; resulting in his hot hands on different parts of my body making me shiver and him questioning my warmth. I couldn't like him though. He was my teacher and it was kinda a bit illegal. If we got caught he could lose his job and any chance of ever working with kids again. What am I thinking though? First he has to actually like me back to even start a relationship. Well there goes my dream that was not going to happen.  
Depressed by my mind's adventures, I decide to sleep and deal with it all in the morning.

 **Blake**  
Her arabesque was a little off so I placed my hands on her thigh and gently lift her leg up a bit. I notice her shiver and I am immediately distracted by her shapely legs leading up to her lean stomach and round breasts all the way to her soft red lips, parted slightly. She moans softly and it shatters the last of my control. I grab her waist; spin her around to face me as I kiss her fervently. She responds with equal vigour and wraps her legs around my waist. I back her up into a mirror and my hands slide up her red crop top feeling that she had no bra on. My eyes widen.  
"You dance like... this?" I ask breathlessly.  
"It's... easie-AH!" She gasps and then moans as I flick her nipple. Andie smirks as she unwraps her legs from my waist and I murmur in disappointment. She slides her hand up my shirt and feels the muscles of my chest as I feel the constraints of my suit pants press into me painfully. Our lips meet again and she grabs the edges of my shirt and takes it off throwing it onto the floor. I stand there panting hard as she moves her gaze from my lips, down my chest to my obvious erection.  
Andie brings her gaze back to my eyes as she smirks and licks her lips. That mere action had me throbbing in my pants, anxious for her touch. She pops open the button on my pants and unzips the fly, grabbing the tops of my boxers and pants, pulling them down and freeing my erection.  
I shiver at the blast of cold air and then I see Andie get on her knees and grab me at the base. Her burning touch elicits a deep moan from me and I look down and see her giving me a mischievous look, parting her lips and-  
"Blaaaaaaake! Blake! Wake up! I thought you were having a nightmare with all that moaning but it looks like the opposite, you're having a great dream!"  
I slowly open my eyes and realise that I'm not in a dance studio with Andie, Chase is at the doorway laughing his ass off and I am covered in sweat, panting and seem to have a raging erection. I look down in horror and yell at Chase.  
"GET OUT!"  
He laughs and shuts the door behind him.  
Oh God. Did I just dream that? That can't be possible. I am not allowed to do that. I cannot have sex dreams about students. I put my face in my hands knowing the moment I step out my door, I will have to endure endless teasing from Chase, all the way until we get to school. I sigh, getting out of bed and heading into my bathroom ready for a very cold shower.

 **Andie**  
After a pretty sick day of practicing with the crew, I was smashed. Blake let us use a studio all day to prepare for the showcase and we used that day up pretty well, not stopping for as many breaks and everyone ended up so dead but happy that we had almost finished the routine. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and started walking towards the door. I grimaced, seeing the pouring rain outside and remembering that I would have to walk home in it in my white crop top. I opened the door and stepped outside, getting hit with the cold rain and shivering. Ugh this was going to be fun.

I could hear the squelch as my wet sneakers connected with the pavement. I could barely even see ahead of me, it was raining so hard. I'm such an idiot! I should call Chase and see if he can give me a ride. But I don't really want to see him and face him after that disastrous kiss. He really likes me, I realise that now. The problem is, that I don't like him back in that way.

Surprisingly, in this quiet street I heard the slow rumble of an approaching car. I step away from the road a bit more, wary of it splashing me as it drives past. I turn around and look back to see a blue BMW that looks slightly familiar. I hope it's somebody I know. I'm not really keen on getting kidnapped, but if it was someone I knew, they could probably take me home, hopefully. I stop walking and turn as the BMW slows and stops next to me. The passenger door opens and I see the last person I was expecting to see.

Blake I lean over and push open the passenger door. I see Andie, absolutely drenched and I freeze. She was shivering in the cold, wearing a white top that had turned see through in the rain. Her round breasts and nipples were quite visible and I felt my pants get significantly tighter. Embarrassed, I avert my eyes and motion for her to get inside. "Get inside Andie you are freezing. There is a towel in the back seat to dry yourself with." She gets inside and moans. My mind flashes back to my dream and I stiffen, trying to reign in my desire.

"Oh my god, this is amazing. Soo warm. Hey, you alright Blake? You look kinda stiff. And you're avoiding looking at me for some reason." She rambles. "Don't call me that! And cover yourself! You are dressed inappropriately for walking around in this neighbourhood! God knows what would have happened to you if I had left you walking there." I chastise, still avoiding looking at her. She seems to look down and realise her predicament. She laughs and I frown. "What, have you never seen a woman's breasts before? God you're acting like I'm stripping in your car!"

"It is completely inappropriate to be talking about this to-"

"Oh, so you want me strip then? Okay Blakey" she grabs the bottom of her top and starts peeling it off her skin. "What are you doing?! Stop! Andie, you know full well how many boundaries you have crossed-"

I am stopped abruptly by her soft lips caressing my own. I kiss her back and weave my hands into her long dark hair. My brain is screaming about the consequences of my actions but I can't seem to care at all especially with her hand trailing down my shirt and palming my hard-on. After that, all my preciously built control is lost and I lose myself in the beautiful young woman that is Andie West.

Please review if you like it :)


End file.
